


Meet Josiah Trelawny

by Dutchess_2020



Category: Read Dead Redemption 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dutchess_2020/pseuds/Dutchess_2020
Relationships: Josiah Trelawny X OC
Kudos: 3





	Meet Josiah Trelawny

Marlie Adder is a lady in the rough wild west. But she wears always her gunbelt, and knows really well how to use here guns. But she have them only for safety. On the gunbelt is a knife in a brown leather case. She loves flowers and nature, that's why she rides to the greenhouse in Saint Denise. There she hitch her horse on a hitching post, and go inside. It smells good, and it's colorful.

The greenhouse is big. A glass roof let the sunlight fall in, the best for flowers. They look very well maintained. She is wearing a beautiful red dress, with her black gunbelt, and black boots, witch you can hardly see, cause the dress goes down too her ankle. She wears her black ass long hair open. Her Smaract green eyes and red lipstick complete the whole thing. She looks beautiful. 

She looks at some beautiful flowers called Tears of heart. They smell good too. Then she looks and smells at some beautiful red roses. As she starts walking to the next flowers, she noticed a guy. She Stopps. The guy looks handsome. Gentleman like dressed. In a black suit with white gloves. A moustach above his upper lip, his black hair brushed back with pomade.

He hold carefully a beautiful pink Astrantia in his hands, and smell at it. Marlie needs a seccond, to get out of her Trance. Then she joins him, cause the Astrantia are the next flowers on her way. She smells at them again, it's a beautiful smell. She has never seen Astrantia's nor has she heard about them. She then leans back again and look at them. The guy next to her stopped smelling that flower.

,,Hello pretty lady. It's a beautiful day today isn't it?" A soft English voice asks her.

She loves his voice and English accent already.

,,Hello Mister. Yes you are right." she grins.

Both facing each other.

,,I'm Josiah Trelawny. But call me Josiah." He grins.

He held his hand out. She takes his hand, then he placed a soft kiss on her knuckles. Before he let go of her hand again. Oh my, what a gentleman he is indeed. Her whole body starts to tingle, and she has already a crush on him. Damn, she never had that before, that she's fallen for a man so fast. 

,,I'm Marlie Adder. But call me Marlie." she grins back.

,,Nice to meet you Marlie." He grins.

,,Mind if we watch and smell the rest of the beautiful flowers and plants together?" He asks.

,,No. That would be nice to have some company." She grins.

Then they walk to the next plant. It's a banana plant. Beautiful. Both love flowers. She never thought a man in this rough world, adoring flowers. It's a bit funny but she love it. Her ex partners hated flowers, and burned her garden and whole flowers down. Science that she wanders arround with her tend and her horse. They watch and smell the whole flowers on this side. Then Josiah seee's something else.

,,Let's take a break dear. They serve good tea here." He grins.

,,Sure why not?" You grin.

Both of you entered the little room with four tables with four chairs on each table. Josiah pulls out a chair for you, on Wich you sit down. Then he gently pushed you to the table, and sit down on the other side. In the middel of a table is a small glass vase. But the red rose in there is nearly black, and hangs her head terrebly. Josiah noticed that as well. He puts his hand over the head of the flower. As he let go some minutes after, the flower is red again, standing straight and is full of life. You look at him surprised.

,,Wow. That's great. How?" You asked surprised.

,,Thank you. Magic my dear." He grins.

,,Wow. So your a magican?"

,,Exactly my dear. But I'm not only a magican. I have no shows. Just show it some people." He grins.

,,So I'm lucky." she grins back.

,,I guess so." He smiled.

A waiter comes to there table. And take their order. Both order a cherry tea. After their tea arrived, Josiah tells something about his life while they slowly drink the hot red liquid. Marlie is faszinated. She found out that he's an outlaw too, that he left and join a gang, and tell them some informations. And that he's an Englishman and pretty good at dissapiering and reappearing. But she still found him handsome, sweet, funny, amusing and beautiful. She still thinks that he's an gentleman. Both finnish their tea.

,,Shall we go and look at the other plants my dear?" He asks.

,,Sure, that would be wonderful." she grins.

Both stand up, and go back to the greenhouse. Now they watch and smell the other side from the greenhouse. There are still so many plants to explore here.


End file.
